I Adore You
by monkeywahl
Summary: Damn that Dragon Slayer and his hearing. But.. Lucy can't say she's mad he overheard her. [NALU/Lemon/Oneshot]


A gasp escaped Lucy Heartfilia's lips, eyebrows furrowing.

"No. Way." The blond shot a wet hand up to her mouth, to shield the _O _shape it made. Her dry, right hand, supporting the novel Levy brought over, resting upon the edge of her bathtub.

The man, Matteo, was seducing the female, Annetta. And, to make everything more surprising, the female allowed him to!

Now, what's so confusing about this scene is that Annetta has despised Matteo throughout the first fifteen chapters. And now she was just allowing him to touch her voluptuously?!

Nice plot twist, author... Nice twist..

Levy had been dropping off many..._erotic _novels off at Lucy's apartment, frequently.

"I loved this one!" She'd say. "Read it, you'll enjoy it!" She'd press. "This one's really steamy!" She'd nudge.

And, of course, Lucy read every single one.

Being the virgin she was, reading those type of novels allowed her to discover types of sexual acts she'd couldn't even _imagine_; feelings she couldn't even _dream _of.

But really, what type of young adult didn't fantasize?

Lucy finished the page she was scanning, and decided to close the hard-covered book, setting it down on the tiled floor.

Sighing, she leaned back and allowed herself to become completely relaxed in the steaming water.

The blond dunked her right hand in the hot water, resting it on her abdomen, next to her left hand.

She moved her right hand, which then grazed over her sensitive spot.

It was almost an accident.

Almost.

Sure, she's masturbated before. Plenty of times, actually. Maybe...more than she'd like to admit.

But lately, she hasn't been able to pleasure herself. Natsu or Happy, _or both,_ have always been over, and Levy has stayed over a few nights because her and Gajeel aren't on...peaceful grounds at the moment.

Finally, though, one night to herself.

One night to read in peace, and also to feel as many waves of satisfaction as desired.

Closing her eyes, Lucy placed her right hand on top of her womanhood. She then slid her index fingers in between her folds, and began to stretch her finger forward, then recoil it, hitting her sensitive nub on point.

The female spread her freshly shaven legs further apart, to gain better access to her own area.

Adding her middle finger into the mix, Lucy closed her eyes, and bit her lip.

Next, she used her two fingers to proceed with slow, circular motions on her most favorite part.

"Mm.." The blond breathed out, enjoying the moments of build-up.

Her three-sixty movements picked up the pace, now rapid as Lucy's fantasizing produced scenes in her head.

The female's left hand then sought out something to hold onto, thus gripping her left tit. Squeezing and palming her chest seemed to help build up the suspense _down there, _and Lucy could feel herself growing closer.

"N-Nhhhh.." She moaned, picking up the pace of her rubbing.

Nearing her climax, Lucy squeezed her toes tightly, and parted her lips a bit.

"N-Natsu...hhaAhh..!"

Saying the pink-haired mage's name sent Lucy tumbling into her climax, eyes squeezing, and movements slowly coming to a halt.

Breathing heavily, she then brought both of her hands from under the water, and ran them through her damp hair.

"Did you call me, Luce?" A voice called from beyond the door.

Lucy's eyes widened, and she let out a small squeak.

"N-Natsu?!"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

_Oh God. Oh God. What if he heard me?! How long was he by the door? Oh my God, he definitely heard me. He _so _heard me moaning! Dammit Lucy, so stupid! Baka! Stupid Lucy!_

While Lucy was inwardly cursing herself, Natsu was standing outside the bathroom door, flushed.

"U-uh," He stuttered, "I was, um, I just wanted to um, stop by and say hello. Happy's gone on a mission with Charle and Wendy and yeah.."

_Fuck, he so knows what I was doing. _

Sighing, Lucy hesitantly got out of the water, and dried herself off. "I'll be out in a minute Natsu, don't touch anything."

Natsu nodded his head, and made his way to Lucy's bed, sitting down. His heart was beating fast, and the pinkette exhaled a long sigh.

He so knew what Lucy was doing. How could he not? His enhanced hearing worked like a charm.

But how? Natsu Dragneel, 'the dense idiot', couldn't _possibly _know what's going on.

No, stop right there.

He may be foolish sometimes, but he definitely isn't dense.

He's well aware of his own sexual needs, as well as others.

...Especially Lucy's. They _were _best friends. They were closer than any other pair in Fairy Tail!

(By his judgement, of course).

He's also very familiar with not only the male anatomy, but a female's too.

This wasn't his first rodeo.

But God, he just couldn't take his eyes off her whenever they were together.

And Jesus, she couldn't take her eyes of him either.

He wanted to make love to her in the most sensual way possible. Eh, but... Lucy not being able to walk the next day is an added bonus.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy demanded, eyebrow raised, hands on hips. Natsu was dragged out of his thoughts, and realized he was staring at Lucy. _When did she even come out of the bathroom?_

A white towel was wrapped tightly around her waist, and Natsu licked his lips hungrily.

Might as well help please her, right?

He stood up, and lazily put his hands behind his head, walking towards her.

"You shouldn't be such a tease, Lucy." He stated, eyes half-lidded. She seemed stunned by his sudden statement, and her eyes widened. "Pardon?"

God, he wanted her so badly.

Jesus, she wanted him just as much.

Somehow, she backed up into the closed bathroom door, and Natsu took that as his chance. He placed his left hand near the side of her head, and his right hand found placement on her hip.

"N-Natsu..?" Lucy questioned, breath hitching.

The Fire Dragon Slayer leaned down so his mouth was next to the female's ear, and he smirked.

"I said.." Lucy's heartbeat increased from the feeling of Natsu's breath on her neck, "..You shouldn't be such a tease.."

The Celestial Spirit mage inhaled a deep breath once her best friend's grip on her waist tightened, and he began to kiss and suck on her neck.

"Natsu..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mm.. You...smell so good...Lucy.." He whispered, in between kisses.

Lucy licked her lips, and closed her eyes once his hot kisses made their way to her collarbones, and across, stopping at the edge of her towel.

He looked up, asking for approval, and she nodded her head vigorously, letting go of his neck.

She hasn't felt this good since...ever? And he hasn't done anything butkiss her so far!

Good thing she waxed her _area _a few days prior, too.

Natsu wrapped his fingers around the damp towel, and pulled it slightly. The white cloth obediently unwrapped itself around Lucy, and fell to the floor below.

Wow.

_Wow. _

Holy _wow._

"What.." Lucy, blushing intensely, asked, looking away from Natsu.

"I-I'm sorry, you're just so..."

Natsu wrapped a naturally warm hand around her breast, and began squeezing and palming it.

Lucy let out a soft moan, and Natsu smirked.

"I never knew you were so sensitive.. Lucy.."

Natsu wrapped his hot mouth around one of her nipples, and started sucking, while rubbing the pad of his thumb across her opposite one.

"Mmah, Natsu.." The blond tangled her fingers in Natsu's hair, and pulled slightly.

_So eager._

_So very eager._

Lucy crossed her legs, in an attempt to hold the knot that was forming in her abdomen. The pink-haired mage began flicking his tongue across her erect nipple, earning many more small moans.

Then, Natsu stopped working with her breasts, and moved so his forehead was pressed against Lucy's.

Lust filled eyes met very flustered ones.

This time, it was Lucy's turn to engage in actions.

She leaned her chin forward, eyes slowly closed, and lips slightly parted.

Natsu also closed his eyes, and met her soft lips with his.

One smooch.

Two.

Three.

Slender arms wrapped around his neck.

Muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

Natsu slid his tongue out of his mouth, to then slide it across Lucy's bottom lip. She hastily opened her lips, and met Natsu's hot tongue with hers.

The two muscles swayed past each other, exchanging saliva.

The Dragon Slayer maneuvered his hands so he was now griping Lucy's firm ass, which emitted moans from her mouth.

Natsu pulled back his tongue just a tiny bit, and Lucy took that as her chance to move in and seductively bite his bottom lip.

Natsu moaned.

He _moaned._

Jesus Christ, that was the sexiest thing she's ever heard in her life.

Lucy pushed Natsu back, guiding him towards her bed. All the while, they stared at each other, lustfully.

On the short trip there, he discarded his vest, leaving him in just his shorts.

Upon meeting the bed with the back of his knees, he was knocked off balance and ended up laying on his back against the pink comforter. Lucy immediately climbed on top of him, kissing wet kisses that trailed from his jaw line, to his collarbone. But, of course, stopping along the way to leave a hickey on his neck before going any further.

Natsu watched with half-lidded eyes as the Fairy Tail mage kissed over his breast, and down the middle of his abs, stopping at the hem of his shorts.

She looked up, and Natsu flashed her a smirk.

_Now or never, Lucy._

Thump-thump.

_I've never done this before._

Thump-thump.

_Shit, how did his pants already come off?!_

Thump-thump.

_Oh my god, I can see the bulge through his boxers!_

Thump-thump.

_Flame patterned boxers? I'd expect this much from you._

Lucy then shimmied his colorful boxers down his thighs, and he aided in getting them off of his ankles.

_Holy shit._

Huge. Large. Tall. Full. Long. Throbbing. Twitching?

However you'd like to describe Natsu's erect penis.

Either way, Lucy was enjoying the view.

"S-stop staring Luce.." Natsu commanded, blushing a deep crimson.

"R-right, s-sorry.." The blond blushed also, awkwardly sitting on her calves in front of Natsu.

"U-uh.."

Thump-thump.

"Suck it?"

Thump-thump.

_I guess?_

Lucy raised her eyebrows, and took Natsu's stiffness in her cold palm. He almost cringed at the degree of her hand, but he didn't mind as soon as she began pumping.

"Sh-shit.." He cursed, once her pink lips placed one small kiss upon his tip.

"More.." He pleaded, and Lucy looked up with a smirk of her own.

_Now or never!_

From only one kiss to taking almost Natsu's entire length in her mouth was a drastic change. Although, he did feel kind of horrible as he accidentally thrust into her hot mouth.

But, it didn't seem to effect her.

How's that gag reflex, eh Lucy?

Lucy continued to bob her head on Natsu's penis. She'd lick three circles around the tip, take him whole until near the base, and repeat.

Natsu was getting close to his release already, just by watching Lucy do her thing.

Through their previous awkward conversations, Natsu has found out she's never done anything like this before.

Seriously?! She was acting like a pro right now! But, he wasn't complaining.

On the other hand, a hotness was well past blossoming in Lucy's core, and she couldn't _wait _for her turn.

"Mm-gah, Lucy.. Yes.."

"AhhHh.."

"Mm, yeah... Faster.."

Lucy obliged, and she quickened her motions. She also added a little testicle groping, which caused Natsu to breathe in sharply, and grab a handful of golden locks.

"I-I'm-"

Thump-thump.

Lucy didn't even bother to pull away, but she almost desired to gag once Natsu's sperm was shot three, no, four times into the back of her throat. All while Natsu let out almost strangled-sounding moans.

Thump-thump.

_Ick. Gross. Sticky. Salty._

The pinkette, panting, lazily grinned down at the blushing blond.

Thump-thump.

How can he look so relaxed at a time like this, when Lucy's heart is threatening to pound right through her chest?!

Oh yeah, right, he just orgasmed.

Natsu sat up, and guided Lucy by her chin onto the bed. She laid flat on her back, and spread her long legs so Natsu could place himself in between them, knees towards the ceiling.

He then planted one sweet kiss on her lips, which sent butterflies throughout her stomach.

How can one man do this to her?

He made her want to melt into a puddle. Just like how Juvia does when she's happy. Or was it relaxed?

Hm. Either one. Lucy didn't really pay attention.

Natsu repeated the action that Lucy performed on him, although this time, with must more haste.

The busty female watched with nervousness as Natsu kissed the underside of her large breast, then to the middle of her stomach, and at the base of her womanhood.

Thump-thump.

Lucy's hands were resting almost on her eyes, partially shielding her view.

"Is something wrong, Luce?"

Thump-thump.

"U-um, no it's just...embarrassing.."

Thump-thump.

Natsu moved back up, and brought Lucy's hands down to her sides. "There's nothin' to be embarrassed about, y'know." Lucy nodded, and decided to rest her hands on her bed sheet.

She could feel his hard erection press against her stomach as he was still leaned over, and he once again kissed her on her lips. This time, hard, like he couldn't get enough of her.

He didn't repeat the kisses down her slim body, he just moved right back to his spot before.

Lucy's breath hitched once Natsu planted a hot kiss very near her clit. He smirked up at her, enjoying the reaction Lucy gave just by one little touch.

Natsu placed one hand on Lucy's thigh, and then moved the other to spread her lower-region lips apart.

Thump-thump.

Lucy bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows together to hold back a moan, and she watched curiously as he examined her virgin area.

The Celestial mage let out a squeak of shock the instant his tongue made contact with her folds, and had to refrain from squeezing her thighs together.

"Ahh.. Natsu.."

The man relentlessly slid his scorching tongue up and down her inner folds, but then began to stop and suck harshly on her clit.

Many moans rolled out of Lucy's sexy mouth, only encouraging Natsu on.

Unexpectedly, the pinkette entered Lucy with his middle finger, continuing to flick Lucy's sensitive nub with his tongue.

"Ah-ah..hhh.."

Thump-thump.

He massaged her inner walls, and was about to insert another finger when Lucy dug her fingers into his hair, and tightened her toes.

_Yep, she's close._

"N-Nhh..Natsu..!"

Said male quickened his thrusting movements, and commenced sucking on her clit, ten times harder than before.

Immediately, Lucy hit her climax. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed Natsu's face deeper into her womanhood while she rode out her orgasm.

After her walls were done clenching around his fingers, Natsu pulled them out, and licked them clean.

The face Lucy made while climaxing made Natsu want to climax himself, five times over.

Thump-thump.

_Stop staring at me like that, Natsu..!_

The feeling was amazing, though.

Being pleased by the one you adored the most was absolute bliss.

Lucy has never felt something so good, and it all felt so right.

She never wanted this feeling to end.

And maybe it didn't have to?

"Lucy..?" Natsu asked, once she took a deep breath.

"Y-yeah?"

"Is this...okay?" He motioned towards their position, and Lucy almost gasped.

Thump-thump.

He was already positioned at her opening, just inches away.

Thump-thump.

Was she ready?

But Jesus fucking Christ, she wanted this.

And holy Hell, _he_ wanted this. Natsu had been waiting for this moment for months now.

Lucy nodded her head, and Natsu smiled sympathetically.

"Be.. Be gentle.. It's my, um, first time.."

The Dragon Slayer nodded his head, kissed Lucy on the lips, and directed his stiffness at Lucy's vaginal entrance. But first, he slid it up and down her folds, slicking up his tip.

"Okay, ready?" He asked, one more time. She nodded, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

_Nice and slow, Natsu.. Remember, she's a virgin._

He pressed his erection further into her hole, and Lucy's already cringing.

A little further..

Thump-thump.

Moan of discomfort.

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, keep..going.."

Thump-thump.

_This doesn't feel too ba-_

Farther in.

"Mhhah..!"

_Spoke too soon._

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please...just... Keep going."

_Well.._

And at last, Natsu, a little _too _forcefully, entered Lucy._  
_

She let out a cry, eyes squeezing shut, and nails digging into Natsu's shoulder blades.

Thump-thump.

Thump-thump.

Thump...

_Finally._

"M-move, Natsu.." Lucy breathed out, releasing her death-grip on his shoulders.

Obeying, the pinkette brought his hips back, and then forward at a slow pace, making sure she adjusted to him first before going any faster.

After several more of these slow thrusts, Lucy began to let out soft moans.

"More.. Please, faster."

Smirking, Natsu did what he was told.

God, it felt so good.

Slow thrusts..

Moderately fast thrusts..

Extremely fast thrusts.

_Jesus, yes!_

"Oh, Natsu! Yes!"

"Fuck, Lucy..!"

With Lucy's arms wrapped around Natsu's neck, it allowed her to squeeze him onto her chest.

His left hand was balanced on her waist, while the other spread her thigh apart for him to go deeper inside of her.

Moans and gasps echoed throughout Lucy's dark and empty apartment, adding to the sexuality in the room.

Skin-slapping-skin and constant panting was all that filled Lucy's ears, and she smiled inwardly.

She was almost towards her third climax of the night, and she dug her nails into Natsu's back again.

"N-Natsu... I-I'm..ahmmMM!"

"M-me too, L-Lucy..Hhhhh.."

After about five more heavy, hard thrusts, they were both thrown into the abyss of an orgasm.

Natsu, jerking and twitching inside Lucy, released his seed deep within her.

Lucy, clenching down and spasming around him, drained him for all he had.

The pink-haired man collapsed to the side of her, after completely riding out his orgasm.

Panting and smiling, he brought Lucy to his chest, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Thump-thump.

Lucy was very pleased with the situation, and finally, her heartbeat began to return to its normal pace.

Thump..

Thump..

"Be my girlfriend." Natsu more like _commanded _Lucy, but she didn't mind.

"Of course."

* * *

**I do not own Fairy Tail, or the characters.**

**Review! :)**


End file.
